1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an inductor with improved inductance characteristics and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film power inductor is manufactured by covering a core substrate having a coil thereon with a predetermined magnetic material. More specifically, a typical thin film power inductor is manufactured by preparing a metal-polymer composite consisting of magnetic powder and resins and a substrate having a winding thereon and a through hole in the center thereof and filling the metal-polymer composite in the through hole to cover both surfaces of the substrate.
However, the above method for manufacturing an inductor needs separate equipment such as a mold and a jig and thus causes an increase in manufacturing costs. Further, when using the metal-polymer composite, since there are limitations in increasing the content of the metal magnetic powder to secure processability of the metal-polymer composite, there are limitations in manufacturing an inductor with a high inductance value. Further, the metal-polymer composite is pressed and heated on the substrate in a semi-cured state to cover the substrate, but in this case, the metal-polymer resin composite is not completely filled in the through hole.